


Melt Your Heart

by knightswatch



Series: This Is Letting Go [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, except I decided it takes place in the same universe as this is letting go does, so thats what it is, there's nothing particularly omegaverse about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever thought about loving someone else?" Haru's voice was barely above a whisper, untainted by sleep but soft enough that if he laid still and kept his eyes closed Makoto could have pretended he didn't hear the question at all. Part of him wished he hadn't but ignoring something so burningly earnest from his best friends mouth would have its own consequences, even if Haru never asked him again. Especially if Haru never asked him again, because he'd said 'someone else' like he was starting to accept the foregone conclusion that Makoto was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Your Heart

“Have you ever thought about loving someone else?" Haru's voice was barely above a whisper, untainted by sleep but soft enough that if he laid still and kept his eyes closed Makoto could have pretended he didn't hear the question at all. Part of him wished he hadn't but ignoring something so burningly earnest from his best friends mouth would have its own consequences, even if Haru never asked him again. Especially if Haru never asked him again, because he'd said 'someone else' like he was starting to accept the foregone conclusion that Makoto was in love with him.

It's easy to tell why Haru asked, he knew the omega's thoughts like he knew his own despite the way people frequently commented on him being stoic or hard to read. He wasn't looking for a confession of Makoto's feelings, not really. Instead, the alpha balls his hands into the worn fabric of the futon he's laying on, his legs curled to the side so his feet don't stick out the bottom. He ponders for another moment before opening his eyes and looking up at Haru. "I wouldn't leave you, even if I did."

Because Makoto knew that was the real question, Haru was always on the skittish side after seeing Rin. He couldn't quite swallow the way he had simply walked out of their lives and come back totally different. It made him nervous and twitchy, prone to doing slightly strange things like asking Makoto to spend the night even if he could see Haru's house from his own. The omega had never made friends easily, and for years before Rin it had just been Haruka and Makoto. Eternally joined at the hip. Haru blinked at him in the darkness before shaking his head once and sinking further into the pillow.

"So you have?" His voice was stronger than before, and even with the darkness of the room and the distance between them marring his expression Makoto could tell the way his blinked and scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment. "Thought about it, I mean."

"No, I haven't really," Makoto tried to keep skirting around because answering at all had been dangerous. It was like confessing his feelings, almost, or at least not denying them for what they were. He'd only ever tried to explain it to Nagisa; loving Haru didn't mean they had to do anything differently than they did now, because he knew the omega hated it when things changed and Makoto didn't need their relationship to be romantic to know he'd be with Haru for the rest of his life. Nagisa had blinked twice before nuzzling his head against Makoto's shoulder and answering that it was romantic anyway for him to think that way. His face burned still at the thought of actually saying something like that to Haru.

"Then how do you know you wouldn't leave?" Haru was sitting up now, blanket tossed away from his bare chest. He stared down at Makoto with his mouth drawn into a tight line and the alpha hesitated before leaning up on his elbows to return his gaze.

"I know because," he looked away with a little sigh, the weight of Haru's gaze on him never wavering. He couldn't return it, staring at the floorboards. "Because I know I couldn't love anyone else."

Haru was silent for a long moment, contemplating deeply before shifting forward and tapping his hand on Makoto's shoulder. He looked up, enjoying the way Haru's mouth turned up at the corners. "The futon is too small now. Sleep up here."

The futon had been too small for years, but Makoto didn't argue that point. Instead he lifted himself off the floor, letting Haru shift so his back was against the wall and laying down so he faced away. Haru grunted a little in irritation, his forehead pressing into the space between Makoto's shoulder blades. He tensed at the feeling of Haru's long fingers stroking down the defined muscles of his back, gripping the blanket in one large fist as the omega touched him with a thoughtful hum.

"That doesn't count," he mumbled against Makoto's shirt, voice still sharply alert. Makoto looked over his shoulder at that, eyebrow raised in a silent question. "You didn't actually say you love me, so it doesn't count."

"Haru," Makoto found himself rolling to face the omega with a whine that drew out the vowels of his name, shaking his head. It was impossible not to smile though he was glad that it wouldn't be so obvious how red his face was. "That's kind of childish, isn't it? You didn't say it either."

"I love you," Haru shrugged, and if it weren't for the way his hand lifted to feel the thundering beat of Makoto's heart he could've been commenting on anything in the world. Makoto blinked in surprise, ducking his head away from the intense gaze levelled at his face.

"You can't just say that," he mumbled, shaking his head. It wasn't that he thought Haru would lie about his feelings; he was too straightforward for that. But Makoto was worried it didn't mean the same thing between them, that Haru loved him as a friend and a brother as he always had and didn't mean it the same way. Or that he was holding the lingering fear that Makoto would leave him alone and was confusing it with something more. "You have to mean it."

He blinked his eyes at that before pulling his hand back and frowning intensely, his eyebrows pulled together. Haru didn't usually anger; at most he was usually aggravated or put out, but Makoto recognized the expression from the few times he'd seen it on his best friends face. "Of course I mean it."

The omega lifted his hand off the bed again, his fingers curling into the back of Makoto's hair and pulling them closer together. The kiss wasn't anything intense or passionate, just the yielding pressure of Haru's lips against his own and the sigh that ghosted out of his mouth and tasted partially like annoyance and partially like relief. Makoto gulped, nodding his head and looking at Haru a little dumbly, eyes wide before his face melted into a smile.

"Okay, I love you Haru-chan," he smiled, lifting his own hand to cup the wide of Haru's face and let the omega wiggle his way forward until Makoto's arms were wrapped around him, sleek black hair rubbing against his chest as Haru nuzzled him just a little.

"Drop the -chan," he grumbled before closing his eyes, the shape of his smile making Makoto's chest feel light and warm.


End file.
